Halloween 2011: Detective's Ball
by afrozenheart412
Summary: Team Story. It's that time of the year again, Halloween has arrived and all of our Detectives are dressed up for the occasion! But this time its not candy the author is hopped up on, its cold medicine. So hopefully its readable. Enjoy!


I know, I know, why am I posting when I should be responding to my inbox. With everything that has been happening in real life, this place had to take back seat. So I wanted to give something back with this story, this day is a favorite of mine. Halloween, you can be anyone you want for a day. I hope that you enjoy this, because its dedicated to everyone who has PM'd or Emailed me waiting patiently for response. That will be coming soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable in here. This is only what I'd dress the whole cast up if they ever wore costumes.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Lindsay asks watching Danny dress. Picking up the tight green shirt that has the power to make her drool, he slings his arms in and gathers it at the neck to pull over his head. Ignoring the baggy costume she picked up at the costume shop. "You promised me that you'd wear this, Danny!"<p>

"I decided to wear this instead, Montana." Danny replies running his hands down his chest stuffing the shirt ends into his tight jeans. "And I never promised…_I_ wanted to go to the Halloween Ball this year again as Batman with Batgirl at my side. Remember? We tried on the costumes five months ago to see if they still fit."

"Remember? Yeah, I remember," Lindsay sarcastically responds, her hands cradling her pregnant belly through her fluffy purple robe. She takes it off and hooks it onto the back of their bedroom door, to stand in her bra, tights, and skirt. Lindsay opens their closet and pulls out a baggy orange sweater from the rack and red ballet flats from the floor. "Do you think I wanted to wiggle my five month pregnant body into orange tights and a red mini skirt? Do you? No, I didn't but for the sake of the group we're doing this. Jess and I think we can really win this year. So please put them on? For me?"

"No, I'm wearing this." Crossing the room to cradling her soft body in his arms from behind, trying to persuade her to see his point of view. "Besides if this was for the sake of group dynamics I'd be in my letterman sweater instead of Don. I'm the real blond here, not him. And with you by my side in purple, we'd be the best-"

"Seriously? You _are _the character, Danny! Besides, I hate to point this out to you the only way I'd be the lead female character is in Bizzaro land. And here I thought that you'd be happy, that I saved you from wearing an ascot." She sarcastically comments. "But if you don't want to change, fine."

"Hey, how about I help you into that sweater? I'd love to get a bite of my snack size treat," he asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, his smirk growing larger by the minute. He runs his hands up and down her sides, lingering when they come into contact with her behind. Swatting his hands away, she turns in his arms.

"Snack size? That's a new one," she laughs rising on her tippy toes to kiss his goatee. "I really would appreciate the help, but if we weren't so late and if you didn't take so long to put clothes on me...how about we save the treat for later after Lucy goes to bed? I promise to make it worth your while…could you check on her before Jess and Don arrive? I've already put her into her costume."

"That, I will do," he releases her, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

Pushing him out of the bedroom so she could finish dressing, Lindsay releases a puff of air. "Now I've got the sweater and the flats, where are the glasses?"

Ding Dong.

Before Danny could get to Lucy's room, he changes direction and races to answers the door after the chime rings and rings signaling Don's displeasure at waiting.

"Hello Mess! How are you-wait I thought you were going to wear the baggy clothes?" Don asks confused, his hair dyed blond dressed in his white letterman sweater with an orange ascot at his throat.

Jess, in Lindsay's red wig, purple dress and tights, walks in to separate the two men before they works themselves into a spat. "Hold on! This is Halloween and we're going to enjoy our holiday and not ruin the one night we have off this week. Danny, you make a handsome Shaggy and Don, you look amazing as Fred. Now where's our Velma?"

"Right here," Lindsay rushes into the room flipping her shiny brown hair from underneath the collar of the huge orange sweater. "Jinkies! I never thought we'd pull this off, but it worked! We look so AWESOME!"

"Love the glasses, Linds," Jess admires the thick black frames. "Where'd you get them?"

"Sheldon let me have the frames when he decided to go with something more modern. Could you draw some freckles on me, Jess?" Handing her an eyebrow pencil.

"Sure!" As Jess puts on the finishing touches on Lindsay's face, Don can't help but notice that Danny is still irritated about his costume. "Mess, would you stop it? Everything is perfect, we're finally going to win Best Team Costume trophy this year!"

"Yeah, but I should have been Fred!" He whines, still disgruntled about his costume. "I mean Shaggy is the one that's always running away and has to be bribed into helping out."

"For the love of God," Jess starts only to be interrupted by Don pulling something from the box they picked up a the grocery store.

"Hold on, hold on, he could have a point…or maybe he's just hungry for a Scooby Snack. Ow, ow!"

* * *

><p>"Let me fix your shirt, Ellie," Jo leans in to raise the neckline of the silver lamé tank that her daughter was wearing, fluffing up her curls in the process. "You so look good, honey! One of the best Angels I've seen yet!"<p>

"Thank you, but I'm not a kid anymore Mom!" Ellie blushes, embarrassed to have her mom rearranging her clothing and hair in public. Shrugging her white jacket onto her shoulders the silver shirt is back in a place to where they are both happy. Ellie looks around watching the hustle and bustle of the cops and crime lab personnel entering the hotel ballroom. "We're going to win this year's Best Team Costume trophy, I just know it!"

"We'll certainly give it a shot, but you are still fourteen. Enjoy this in between time Ellie, it flies by so fast. I still wish that we had come as the seventies Angels, now they were cool!"

"Do you remember that Tom Selleck was in an episode as Jaclyn Smith's love interest," Kendall slides up to them dressed in a similar Angels sexy outfit. A white dress with a plunging neckline with a white jacket, rounding out the trio of women. "Oh man he's only gotten better looking!"

"Eh, I liked Kate Jackson better; at least she went on to the Scarecrow and Mrs. King. Can you imagine what it was like to work with Bruce Boxleitner? Yummy!" Jo lets her eyes close to daydream about the handsome man.

"I have no idea who you guys are talking about," Ellie looks from her Mom's flushed face to Kendall's in confusion.

"It was a TV show that was on long before you were born, Ellie," Mac answers as he and Stella walk up to the three Angels, dressed in a top hat and tails.

"You look gorgeous Stella," Jo breathes in awe of the 1920's styled ball gown with a full length faux fur.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure about my hair being this short but it works." Stella hugs Jo, admiring the short white halter dress tied at the neck, emphasizing the tan her and Jo worked on their lunch breaks at the top of the crime lab's roof. "I wish the show hadn't been canceled, but nothing can really hold a candle to the original."

"Exactly!" High-fiving each other at the thought, the women smile. "So let me guess, Nick and Nora Charles? The Thin Man? You're going to give us a run for the trophy aren't you?"

"Well it's all in good spirit but yes, I want that trophy!" Stella nudges her friend in camaraderie. "Sheldon, Kara, Blake, and Kendall won for The Justice League. This year is our year!"

"I thought you were Wonder Woman last year, she's a part of the Justice League," Jo throws a sideway glance at Stella, watching Mac finger the thin mustache he grew for costume.

"She is, but since we didn't plan the whole thing as a group, we weren't eligible for the prize. Eh, it wasn't too big of a deal. Sheldon only made us buy the doughnuts and coffee for an entire week. Its going to be his turn to pay!" Stella fluffs her short curly hair. "We only need to find a way to involve all of us in something spectacular!"

"Amen on that," Jo agrees, tapping her lip thinking.

"Has anyone seen Adam," Kendall walks up to them. "Or Sid? They were supposed to meet us here in the lobby by now."

"What about Don, Jess, Danny, Lindsay, and Lucy?" Jo looks around, her long black hair swinging around her bare shoulders.

* * *

><p>At the same time across town…<p>

"Let me get this straight, Don," Jess rubs her temples to stave off a headache, while pacing back and forth alongside the broken down car. "Taking Danny's advice to take the short cut through the only wooded area in Manhattan. Only for us to end up with car trouble next to a deserted cemetery while we are dressed like the Scooby Doo gang? And to top it off, we're unarmed except for Danny's backup weapon. Why?"

"I could have ignored his advice but he would have kept whining, I know where we are so don't worry. We'll get to the party in time. Where's Danny? He was supposed to be back from the gas station a few miles back." Don mutters from beneath the raised hood of the car. "I knew I shouldn't have borrowed Adam's van for this."

An animal howls in the distance, stilling both of them. Quickly looking around, Jess pulls out Danny's back up to check the chamber. Six bullets, perfect. She clicks the chamber back into place and lowers her arm but her eyes never stop searching. Watching.

"Hey," Danny calls out in the foggy night, startling his friends, hauling a gas can. A glance into the back of the van, he reassures himself of the safety of Lindsay and Lucy before handing back his wife's knife. "Thanks, babe. Now can we get out of here, please? We don't know when Old Man Withers will pop up and I'd rather not be here when he does."

"Agreed," Don and Jess say, helping Danny pour the gas into the car while Jess is on lookout.

* * *

><p>Back at the party…<p>

"Sid! Adam! You both look amazing!" The group exclaims at the costumes their friends are wearing. The coroner walks up to his co-workers in a tweed trench coat and deerstalker cap smoking a pipe.

"Good evening, my friends!" Sid takes a pause in puffing on his tobacco less pipe. "Sorry for being late, but I was out for a stroll and ran across a clue that caught my attention. A certain woman dressed in red needs to be questioned, but enough about that. Let me introduce my partner, Dr. Watson."

Adam gives a bow in his suit, bowler and walking stick. "You guys look surprised! Sid and I have been planning this for months!"

"Is that why you've been holed up in the Morgue at lunchtime?" Kendall asks running her hand over his bowler hat. He blushes and stammers out gibberish. Sid watches his friend silently with pride, when a flash of red catches his eye. His wife, that witchy woman, winks and blows a kiss toward him through her the black veil netting on her hat. She disappears into the ball dressed in a red silk visiting gown with an ornate bustle.

As they are ohhing and ahhing over the Adam's costume they don't notice Sid following after his wife or the fact that Don, Jess, Lindsay, and Danny arrive until Lucy barrels into Ellie's legs.

"Lucy! You look so cute are you Scooby Doo or Scrappy?" She bends down to pick up the three year old.

"Scooby!" The child shouts excitedly, hugging her babysitter back.

"The Scooby Doo gang?" Mac brushes his a finger suavely over his moustache with a twinkle in his eye. "We all came as famous detectives on TV and or in literary works, but you choose a children's cartoon?"

"A children's cartoon? A CHILDREN'S CARTOON!" Don, fed up with the whining and stress of the evening, lets off some much needed steam. "I take umbrage at that remark! I'll have you know that Scooby Doo with the exception of The Flintstones, has reached each generation since 1969. And is one of the most recognized figures to ever hit television…"

"Umbrage," Lindsay whispers to herself, before backing off at the look Jess shoots her. "I don't mean to imply that Don isn't smart, we all know he is. But last week he yelled at a suspect to speak English for his choice of words when he said that he 'judiciously preempted the soul that was once known as Lenore.'"

Jess chuckles, remembering the tizzy that Don was in at having to take the confession word for word. "Last year Sam bought him a word a day calendar for Christmas, he tries to bring it up once in a conversation."

"Okay, okay," Mac laughs holding up his hands in surrender the toy fox terrier jerking on its leash. "Everyone's here except for Sheldon and Kara."

Kara steps forward holding her hands together with her forefinger pointed like a gun. "You're under arrest, Sugah!"

"Amazing! We have all of the great detectives here to_night_," Don crows in delight at the entrance of Christie Love. In the wide collared shirt and bell bottoms, Kara hugs Don back before picking up the small portable CD player. "If you love this, just wait…"

She press play on the player and Issac Hayes voice pours out.

_"Who's the black private dick that's a sex machine to all the chicks?"_

"SHAFT," they all shout as Sheldon walks in with an afro, a dark blue turtleneck and black leather coat.

"You're damn right," he winks at Kara and his friends. Slinging an arm around his woman, he looks around and asks. "Are we all here or do we need to wait some more for Tyler, Jo?"

"He's already in there with 'Alex,'" Jo emphasizes the air quotes around her son's friend much to everyone's amusement.

"Hey guys," Tyler walks out of the ballroom the music blasting before the door swings shut again. "Have you seen Sinclair's costume this year? He's shaved his head and walking around with a lollipop asking people 'who loves you baby'? Does anyone know what that's all about?"

The CSIs and Detectives push past him leaving only Lucy still in Ellie's arms. "Do you ever get the feeling that sometimes we're the adults when it comes to Halloween?"

"Yeah, all the time." He replies looking at his sister in dressed in a sharp suit, yellow trench coat and fedora. "At least we aren't dressed as the Wonder Twins like last year. God, that was embarrassing!"

"Thanks so much, big brother!" She glares at him playfully. "For that you have to carry little Lucy."

Handing over the little bundle that is heavier than she looks, Tyler smiles and follows his sister into the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Holding his daughter in his arms, Danny watches Lindsay unlock their apartment door and follows as she tiredly falls onto the couch. "I'll put her to bed babe, and then come back for you."<p>

"Okay." She puts down the Best Team Costume trophy on the coffee table and massages the back of her neck waiting for Danny.

He doesn't wake Lucy but pulls back her covers and slides her tiny body into bed, covering her. Kissing her on the forehead, he takes one last look at the blond cherubic angel before closing the door.

"Okay Montana! Get ready for some lov…damn." He groans as he walks into the living room to see Lindsay curled up on the sofa. Danny bends down and bracing his knees he slowly lifts her onto her feet and walks to their bedroom. Sitting her down on her side of the bed, he undresses her and puts her to bed. Flicking off the light to the bedroom, he walks into the bathroom and brushes his teeth.

Getting into bed dressed in only his boxers, he pulls Lindsay's body into his arms. The movement jars her away for a second, "I'm so sorry Danny, so tired."

He smiles as he brushes away her bangs and looks into her hazy brown eyes. "That's alright, babe. Happy Halloween, Montana."

The end.

* * *

><p>A week after I posted Halloween Knight I couldn't believe I didn't put in Ellie and Tyler as the Wonder Twins, it was so perfect for them! I hope that you had fun with the story and enjoyed the costumes I came up with for the team. Thank you for reading and Happy Halloween!<p> 


End file.
